Logia Luffy: Goro edition
by Wolvenstrom
Summary: Looking over a land of angels. In a palace that rises above the sky. The great sage equal to hevean surveys his kingdom and in a commanding voice declares "When's dinner? I'm starving!"
1. Chapter 1

Logia Luffy: Goro edition

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did then Franky wouldn't have a crew cut, Nami's hair wouldn't be down to her shoulders, and Robin would be wearing something which didn't show cleavage to her navel.

* * *

Marineford!

The central HQ of the world government's law enforcement agency and beacon of hope and justice to the people of all seas that they need not fear the wickedness and lawlessness of the criminals that stalk the sea. That they were safe from the evils of the world.

Except their own that is.

The marines were as rotten and corrupt as any pirate. No they were more so because while a pirate made no excuse for their evil the marines hide under the banner of absolute justice. They believed that they could do whatever they wish as long as it was for the greater good of the world.

They permuted slavery of not just pirates but of civilians, innocent women and children whose human rights have been stripped simply because some bubble headed slime thinks they are above humanity and have the freedom to do as they please.

They raised towns, tore apart families and even killed children for the crime of being related to a pirate.

It was because of this that a child, an infant was condemned to die even before birth. All because he was the son of the greatest pirate ever to roam the blue.

The boy grew up bitter and angry, all those who knew of the connection hated him for what his father had accomplished, saying he never should have been born and more often than not they tried ending his 'unlawful' existence altogether. Like his father before him the adversity did not break him, instead it made him stronger. He grew stronger to fight against those that would try to end him.

The boy grew and eventually left the harsh words behind. Setting out to be remembered as something other than 'that mans' son.

He tried everything to forget the reason he set out to sea. He plundered and pillaged, brought chaos down on the very government that had condemned him, even finding someone he was actually proud to call his father. No matter how much you run the past always catches up to you, he was eventually captured and finally brought to his apparently long overdue execution.

* * *

Dark clouds stretched from horizon to horizon on the day of Portgas D Ace's execution. Rain spattering the hundreds of marines and pirates as they were locked in a battle the likes of which the world had not seen since the legendary Jolly roger pirates defeated the Golden lion Shiki's entire armada.

Cry's of rage and pain echoed for miles as the Whitebeard pirates and their allies fought the Marines. Fighting against seemingly impossible odds with both sides gaining advantage over the other then almost immediately losing it. The crew of Edward Newgate pushed ever forward towards the execution platform holding their 2nd division commander, this being the sole reason they were here and completely willing to sacrifice their lives for the sake of him.

Likewise on the opposing side, most of the marines were willing to give their lives to end the era that these pirates were the last link to. Those that weren't willing were given a choice. Fight and have a chance to live another day or run away and be killed by the ruthless Admiral Akainu who clearly had no life outside the marines.

On one side of the battlefield Boa Hancock, Shichibukai and queen of Amazon Lily fired her mero mero beam, turning however she hit to stone and not caring if it was pirate or marine, men were all the same after all.

On another side the defected shichibukai Jinbei tore through the enforcers of justice like (pun intended) wet paper. Effortlessly toppling the shadow thief Gecko Moria and continuing onward as though he had never been their in the first place.

Emporio Ivankov, the Queen/ King of the Okamas was locked in a battle to the death with his old friend Bartholomew Kuma. Who had given his very soul to a government he had despised for some unfathomable reason, and was now a mindless killing machine. Ivankov unleashed his 'Galaxy wink' to counter the flurry of Kumas own rapid air pressure attack coming at him, neither side gaining advantage over the other.

From on high on top of the execution platform Sengoku stood beside the kneeling form of Ace, all three being pelted by the increasingly heavy rain. The boys adoptive grandfather Monkey D Garp sitting at his other side and looking like a kicked puppy.

"Why didn't you become a marine like I told you to." Said Garp sadly, looking down on the slaughter of a battle.

Ace didn't even look at the man who had raised him. Sengoku spoke up "We all know he never would have done that Garp. The call of his infernal blood is simply to strong. It wouldn't have mattered if he had followed your wishes and became a hero rivaling you, this would still be his fate."

"You would have killed him anyway!"

"Yes." Sengoku replied without hesitation. Leaving Garp disgusted.

"This is the end of the golden era old friend. What happens here today will determine the shape of the age to come. And I intend for justice to make it, not the words of a dying scoundrel."

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates were having mixed results in this, the battle of all battles. For every precious inch they gained in one area they lost in another. They were the most feared armada of outlaws that ever sailed since the jolly Rogers disbanded all those years ago, yet not even they with their overwhelming strength could just breeze through the bulk of the entire world naval power.

They had thrown everything they had into this battle, every last commander in their ranks was present and each one of them was as powerful if not more so than a vice admiral. Kizaru the living laser rip off of an admiral was fighting on equal grounds with Marco the Phoenix, with neither combatant being able to injure the other. The sad thing being the last two of the three great powers hadn't even entered the fray yet.

They all knew it was a battle they could not hope to win. The marines had yet to bring their full force against them, the Shichibukai on their side sorely outnumbered the single one they had, even with Gecko Moria being unable to call on his horde with the weather working against him he was still powerful enough to take out multiple non former pirates with minimal effort. The prisoners they had managed to recruit from Impel down when they tried freeing Ace from there were a great help but hardly enough to turn the tide of battle in they're favor The only ace they had left was the Yonkou himself. While that was a pretty big ace in the hole not even White Beard himself had any thoughts about coming out of this alive.

He looked up to the sky, the rain lashing down on them like spears, the clouds rumbled like a novice playing drums. As loud and fast as possible with the next roar immediately after the other.

'This is no ordinary storm.'

* * *

Sengoku looked over the battle, surveying for anyone who would come an inch further than he felt comfortable.

He turned to face the only two men who truly needed to be up on the execution platform at the moment, the executioners.

"Kill him now."

Garp's head shot up from his palms. "What did you say!"

Sengoku answered "We kill him now and not only do we guarantee the end of Roger once and for all but the morale of every pirate here will drop like a stone. It will be too easy to take care of them then."

"Or maybe they'll fight ten times harder!" Shot back Garp. Edging closer to his adopted son.

The fleet admiral seemed to consider it for about three seconds "Possibly. But either way the world will be rid of any trace of that eternally grinning fool once and for all. Men!"

"Aye sir!" They moved right behind Ace, whose look told everyone that while surprised he accepted his death with a smile. Like all others who dare the name D.

"Sengoku...!" Garp got up and made for one of the marines holding a spear, but a hand around his wrist from his old friend stopped him.

"Stop this and you know what will happen Garp. Will you throw away the last scraps of what your family can call justice just to save this boy?

Garp pushed against the man who was his equal "My son is the most wanted man in history and wants nothing to do with me. My wife is buried and I wish I had my grandsons body to say the same about him. I have nothing left 'but' this boy!"

"Very well." Sengoku's arms began to bulge and swell.

"Gramps!" Said Ace calmly. Tears spilling from his grinning face "Please, don't."

"A-Ace!" Garp's strength left him. Letting Sengoku release him from his grip. Sengoku signaled once more to the executioners who stood behind the boy.

"Best hurry." Murmured Sengoku as the ever growing waters and winds drenched him. "A tall structure is not the best place to be during a lightning storm.

* * *

"Pops our den den mushi's have just picked up the message the marines are passing. They're planning on killing Ace right now!"

The enormous man turned to face his 'son', chuckling as if the man were only a child tattling. "Is that so. Well then theyres only one thing for it."

"Yes pops. I'll signal to..."

"Have everyone fall back."

" Yes every one...what!" He gaped in shock. "Pop that's insane! If we don't get up their in the next minute Ace is dead!"

Th human giant looked down at his 'son, who immediately backed away from the semi glare "Ace will be fine. It's the rest of you I'm worried for"

"Pops?"

Whitebeard returned to staring up at the sky. The storm fogging everyone's vision and lightning striking down as much as the rain.

* * *

On the battle field a less than graceful and glorious fight was going on. A literal waterfall fell from on high. Not drops but sheets of water buckets down soaking every last person in Marineford to the bone with sea water rich rain. Ordinarily a little rain would not effect a devil fruit eater much, it would cause minuet stiffness of movement and barely reduced ability, but it rained so much and so hard that it rendered any and all devil fruit powers nil. Men and what women on the field started freezing up as it soaked through their clothing and permeated their skin. The only unnaturally powered ones left who could move even a little were those wearing waterproof clothing, or had used they're powers to shield themselves like two of the admirals with covers of they're own element.

The battle was now almost completely in the hands of the non powered, which the marines outnumbered the pirates at least 3 to 1 even if you didn't include the giants.

Up on the platform the spear holders drew their weapons back, just as the almost completely immobile Sengoku managed to take out another transponder snail, this one connected to the loudspeakers so he could speak out over the rain.

"**-Let those who no longer believe in justice witness this! The end of Gold Roger, and his glorious golden age!-"**

He signaled to the executioners, who drew back, and plunged forward.

* * *

"ACE!" The whitebeard pirates called out almost as one.

* * *

"ACE-KUN!" That was Jinbei.

* * *

"Ace!" A beautiful young woman in the Sabody archipelago gasped as she watched the monitor, keeping quiet so no one around her would guess her intent.

* * *

'Sabo. I'm coming.' The last thoughts of Portgas D Ace right before the blades touched his back.

The world exploded in a deafening roar.

* * *

No one dared move, no one dared breath. I don't think anyone even dared blink at what they'd just seen.

The execution platform, The sight of the end of Rogers bloodline was destroyed! Hit by a massive bolt of lightning. The wooden frame exploded outward and fryed everyone one it! The two nameless marines were incinerated almost instantly and everyone of note on it was flung from the risen platform with great speed.

Sengoku since he could barely move in the first place was sent spiraling towards were the battle was were he landed in a flaming heap, while Garp had grabbed onto Ace and had managed to leap down just as the bolt hit. It was times like these he was glad he had never eaten that thing they gave Akainu.

"You alright Ace?" The slightly charred man coughed. The boy he was holding groaned a little, smoldering and now having two small entry wounds in his back but otherwise fine.

The hero laughed "Good. Ha ha I guess Sengoku was...right." He paused as a curious feeling washed over him. His Haki fueled senses picking up on something that shouldn't be.

He turned to face Whitebeard's direction, or rather above were the Moby Dick was and watched in fascination as they clouds over there, 'only' over there began to part leaving only one which began to rapidly descend from the heavens.

* * *

The whole world watched the lone cloud descend. It was as white as new fallen snow in a dark sea. It drifted as slowly as a feather in the wind ever downward until it's bottom drifted over the mast of the yonkou's flagship, annoying the enormous man to no end because unlike everyone else in Marineford he couldn't see what he was supposed to gape at.

Then he heard a voice call out from above.

"Fire."

Fluffy white streams shot out of the clouds like arrows. Expanding like shaving cream and creating solid white paths of cloud out across all the base.

Ah, it was one of 'those' clouds.

The gaping faces of Marine and pirate alike here beginning to bother him so he decided to sate his curiosity. So he crouched down, then with one almighty leap the man of seventy lus was up in the air like a rocket. He thrust his bisento out in front of him to pierce what he new was a fossil cloud and managed to break through all the way to the top were he landed won the marshmallow like surface.

He almost immediately found cannons and arrows pointed at his face.

8 dozen... no 9 maybe more men and women surrounded him. Not the least bit intimidated by the Houshoku haki he was hemorrhaging. The group was quite diverse, some had what looked to be marine uniforms only with berets instead of caps and cloud patterned pants. Others were dressed more like a tribe yet were the ones pointing the guns and other more modern weapons at him.

The last group for the most part had strange goat like features and wielded swords and spears. However what they all had in common was that each and every one of them had wings just jutting from their backs. Not big enough to fly mind you but they were definitely part of their body's.

Except for one that is.

A fairly muscular brat in uniform inched closer to him. An arrow pointed between his eyes. "Who do you think you are! What gives you the right to come so close to Kami!"

'Kami?' The worlds strongest man scanned the crowd for anyone who looked like such a brazen title would fit. Then he noticed that several of these soldiers seemed to be gathered around the wingless one. Surely not him?

The ones aiming at him noticed his stare and immediately jumped to conclusions. "WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO..."

"Enough McKinley."

The words died on the now named mans lips. He turned face and immediately made to stick his hand behind his head before catching himself and simply saluting.

"Yes Kami-sama!"

The one behind his guards nodded and turned to face the still literally and metaphorically frozen battlefield. "Everyone get ready."

At his words the warriors moved to battle stations. Letting Whitebeard see him for the first time.

A red Chinese style shirt covered him, the golden yellow togs meant to tie it together were left unused giving the world a view of a well defined if slightly scarred 6 pack. Thick golden bracelets adorned his arms and legs and looked far to heavy to not dictate any level of movement. His pants were semi loose and made of black and red silk patterned in eight horizontal stripes and held up with a yellow silk sash. Upon the back of his shirt was a symbol made of three tomoe with a unique symbol in each that Whitebeard noted was worn by each respective group. His feet were bare, with one resting on the cloud while another rested against an ornate seemingly solid gold staff.

The boy stood overlooking the battle field, standing on one leg while his left foot was planted on the staff on his right side. He used his free hand to scratch to lift up the thin (take a guess what it's made of) band around his head and scratch giving him all the appearance of an expensively dressed primate. His eyes seeing past the ungodly downpour and locking with Ace.

The world narrowed between those two points. Frazzled and in shock Ace was able to see just as clearly through the rain, his eyes growing wider and wider, misting up as he realized what he was seeing was real.

"Is that! N-no way!" He rasped out.

Garp hefted him up. His own eyes not breaking away either "Yes way Ace. HA HA YES WAY!"

'Kami' looked across the battle field. His grip on his staff tightening. "SKYPIANS!"

The berets tensed their weapons.

"SHANDORIANS!"

The tribe hefted their cannons.

"BILKANS!"

Weapons of all sorts were raised.

"CCHHAARRGGEE!"

"YES LUFFY KAMI-SAMA!" They cried out as one.

Then with a clap of thunder and a streak of electricity. Monkey D Luffy. The lightning king and the god who rules the heavens above stormed the battlefield.

Whitebeard watched after him and smirked, this new generation was indeed interesting.

* * *

End prologue

* * *

This time it's Luffy with Enel's powers. Tell me what you think.

Before you say anything let me point out. I. AM. NOT. ABANDONNING. MY. OTHER. STORYS. (well most of them, though if anyone wants to take up '**Master of fire**', '**Familiar of...someone**', '**anthology of no interest**' or even '**ultimate ninja**' then be my guest.) I'm just a slow writer. Especially when Yami editions newest chapter is probably going to be 30,000 words long and isn't even done yet/ I'm strongly considering making smaller chapters rather than get the whole arc in one. I didn't think I'd have to do that til Alabasta.

For anyone wondering why Ivankov and the rest are there. I made it so a small group of Whitebeard's crew were sent to get him but got they're to late. They did decide to release Jinbei and whoever they could get to help them though.

Blackbeard isn't in the fight because he hasn't shown up yet.

I know some of you will point out that Luffy couldn't have created the storm without Deathpia, or controlled the clouds like that. Well he does, so theyre. I'm trying to create an image for Luffy in this fic, an allusion to another famous fictional being. Points if you can tell me who.

As usual I accept praise and criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive. Keep in mind I know about my frequent spelling mistakes but I always end up forgetting to correct them unless they are so glaringly horrendous that it makes 'all your base are belong to us' seem like a beautiful haiku


	2. Chapter 2: Monkey ascends to heaven

Logia Luffy: Goro edition

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Though I am looking to trade. You think he'll take payment in expired bologna?...I am so tired right now.

* * *

Chapter 1: Monkey ascends to heaven

"My son shall be the greatest marine that ever lived!"

Monkey D Garp said that 30 years ago when Monkey D Dragon was born. He said it loudly, proudly and in front of not only his friends and family but to more than half of Marineford. Like 'all' of Marineford.

He bragged about it day and night for years. Dutifully planning out his son's path of progression up the ranks. Well more of a path of prediction really with rough guesses as to how long it would take his son to kick Kong out of office. He spent months with some of the worlds best designers deciding on his suit when he advanced past grunt. He spent many a day thinking about all that the two of them could accomplish and would fall asleep each night to dream about hanging up his coat, the world would have no need of marines anymore since the two had abolished all crime.

He didn't take it all that well when his son joined the revolution.

Windmill village used to be a town.

* * *

Jump forward 19 years

"Ace shall be the greatest marine that ever lived!"

He used to be allowed to have devil fruit users on his ship.

* * *

Three more years.

"My grandson shall be the greatest marine ever! Really! I mean it this time!"

Indeed he did. As he gazed down at the small form still suckling on his mothers teet...

"PERVERT!"

***SMACK***

"OW! Blasted woman!"

...He made a vow that come hell or high water that his member of the Monkey family would follow in his footsteps. No matter what.

Then red hair just 'had' to use his home town as a port.

"I wanna be a pirate!" The six year old chirped happily. Mere hours ago he had been amazed and excited by the pirates who'd dance and sing and regail him with story's of great adventure.

Garp stared down at the oblivious offspring of his offspring. Everyone else running for the hills. Luffy squawked loudly when the older man picked him up by the front of his t-shirt and held him nose to nose.

"Oh like hell you are."

* * *

"Now THIS is the life eh Luffy!" Garp cheered loudly while holding his Grandson on his shoulder.

The boy looked down on his grandfather with half open eye. He put a hand over his mouth and let out a deliberately unnecessary yawn.

Lets face it, life on a marine vessel and a pirate ship were as differant as steak and salad. A pirate ship has a lot more energy and life in the air. Every day is a thrill as the crew sets out for the great unknown, risking everything in the name of adventure. Pirate ships for the best of examples tended to be more like a close family, They understood each other, helped one another and shared bonds that could never be broken.

A marine vessel on the other hand was so stiff and stuffed with 'regulations' and 'rules' that you'd think they were all machines. Everyone looked like everyone else unless you were an officer. You were still treated like family, That is distant family that you rarely visit because of some incident that happened years ago that neither can remember but refuse to let go of. Marines were not known for love of adventure of venturing into the unknown. In fact the ship they were on right now wasn't even Garps. It was a routine patrol ship while the heros vessel was at waters 7 for repair. Apparently he'd forgotten that you couldn't just drop a cannonball back onto the deck no matter how frustrated you were.

Luffys impressionable young brain had already made up his world view about the opposing factions of Marines and pirates. One was exciting and thrilling while the other was about as fun as washing your socks. Guess which was which.

"Can we go home yet? Shanks might Mph nunuh." He muffled the last two words when the hero wrapped his fingers around the boys face.

"Ix-nay anks-Shay." He whispered/ growled to the boy. The last thing he wanted was for anybody to know that his own back yard was a hideout for a member of Rogers crew.

Luffy tried to pry the mans fingers from his face, going red as he tried his hardest without even the mans pinky giving any way. Garp grumbled and turned to a random ensign. "Where the hell are we anyway? I can't show my grandson how awesome marines are if we don't have anything awesome to do!"

The lowly marine stumbled at being addressed by the living legend himself but as a marine forced himself not to look like an idiot "The island closet to us is Jaya sir!"

"Jaya huh?" Garp mumbled "And not more than a hairs breadth from Mock town."

The marine blanched when he heard. "Mock town sir! That place is a nest for the worst kind of pirates."

"Yes. A perfect place to show Luffy how great his grandfathers job is! HA HA HA HA!"

Against all protest from the crew and the actual ships captain Garp used his rank and total disregard for logic or reason to take control of the ship and veered it towards one of the most avoided locations in the grand line. Pirates paradise or as it's officially known Mock town.

The island wasn't that far away. Only about a half days hard sailing. So with Garp at the helm that was what? Two hours?

The marine vessel whizzed through the water like a torpedo. Men scrambled under the deck as the engine that was standard in marine vessels for moving through the calm belt was smoking from exertion.

"Vice admiral Garp. I don't think were supposed to be moving this fast." Said One marine while holding onto the guard rail for dear life.

The grey haired marine laughed loudly at the wind whipping across his face. Luffy who was still on his shoulder joining in. "HAHAHA! And you call yourself a marine! You don't get anywhere in life traveling at a snails pace! HAHAHA!"

"No sir I meant that literally! We shouldn't be able to go past 40 knots!"

"Really!" He said over the roar of the back of the ship. "And whats our speed!"

"I don't know, the meter exploded after 120!"

"HAHAHA FANTASTIC!" His wrinkled face twisted in mad delight "THIS ENOUGH EXCITEMENT FOR YA LUFFY!"

"WAHOO!" It wasn't a definite yes but Garp would take it.

"SIR! We 'really' need to slow down!" The seaman gripped the rails tighter and tighter as he was being pulled backwards by the increasing speeds. On deck everyone was either clinging for dear life to the masts or pressed firmly against the cabin walls.

"What! I can't hear you over your gutlessness!" He kept grinning, continued pushing the throttle ever foward despite the lever already being as far foward as it could go. He was lost in the thrill he was feeling. Not the thrill of speed because he could move much faster than this dinky tug boat on his own. No it was the thrill of knowing that he was successfully converting his Grandsons line of thinking. With every knot Luffy's laughter grew louder and his smile impossibly wider.

Faster! FASTER! The faster they go the closer he gets to a future where he stands side by side with his grandson, his 'fleet admiral' grandson! He didn't care for safety, for the rain that had quite suddenly appeared hitting his face as hard as buckshot. He had tunnel vision that made Akainu look like Shanks!

"SIR FOR THE LOVE OF NEPTUNE STOP!" The marine screamed only for his cry to fall on deaf ears. 'Ah well. I warned him.' He shrugged internally before letting go of his grip. Flying over the back of the boat to land in the water with a resounding splash.

Garp took a second to peer back and wonder why he just let go like that.

"GRAMPA LOOK O...!"

***CCRRAASSHH!***

That first marine was joined by several others when their ship came to a sudden jarring halt. Those that weren't so lucky as to be flung into the water were either knocked out from smashing their heads into the wood or at least very banged up. Even Garp was not spared, the wind was expelled from his gut by a ships wheel being jammed into his stomach, Luffy being the smallest, lightest and least braced person on the ship flew off his fathers fathers shoulder and over the heads of everyone else, Ultimately landing on the deck of the ship Garp had crashed into.

The shock didn't last long. Garp wheezed out his first few breaths but righted himself as did the crew members who were not in lala land at the moment. His first thought was 'What the hell was that?' which would have immediatly been followed by 'Wheres Luffy?' if a loud voice hadn't answered his first question.

"YYOOUU BASTARD! YOU UTTER HORSES ASS!" A man that looked more ape than human climbed up onto the front of the ship, which was mostly intact thanks to good old waters 7 engineering as opposed to everyone else. His shirt and dungarees bulging against the enormous pecks and rock hard abs outlined in them, his simian face contorted in rage.

Before they could move away the enraged 'man' wrapped his enormous hand around one unlucky ensigns leg and hung him upside down, face to face. "WHICH ONE OF YOU MARINE DICKS DESTROYED MY BOOAATT!" He roared in the ensigns face covering it with spittle.

"I...I...I...I..."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Me." Garp said. His voice much quieter yet just as loud as the monkey man.

"THEN DIE!" He reached for his back and pulled out what looked like a flintlock only three times bigger than normal to fit comfortably in his hand. Before he could even fire it the weapon fell form his grip and he doubled over, Garps fist buried in his stomach.

"The only screaming monkey around here is me." He pulled his fist out to let the larger 'man' fall to the ground. "Now tell me what your gripe is before I haul you to the brig for attacking a marine vessel!"

"DAD!" "DAD!"

Two smaller forms leap up onto the deck and rushed at the ape man. One of a similar build wearing almost a carbon copy of the older mans cloths and the other looking more like an orangutan in a severely stretched button up shirt.

"Masira. Shojo, you two stay back." The gorilla man wheezed out, pushing his 12 year old sons behind him. "Your dads about to deal with the marine asshole who rammed us for no reason!"

"Oh like hell you are! I'm not gonna just let you flap your lips like that at me" He cracked his knuckles loudly, which would later contribute to such a crippling arthritis in his right hand that he was forced to become a lefty.

"Uh sir." One incredibly brave marine dared interrupt his hero "Technically the monkey is..."

"I AM NOT A MONKEY! I AM A MAN!(1)" A massive fist collided with the marine and sent him skipping over the water like a stone.

Another marine spoke up "...The 'man'..." Looking at the not monkey man he sighed in relief when no motion was made to kill him "...is right sir. You did ram into his ship when you insisted on abusing the engine."

"Oh so it's my fault then is it!" Garp sneered and jabbed a finger in the marines chest...not 'literally of course, even though he could, the 'non deadly' sort of finger jabbing.

"Yes sir."

"Oh. Alright then." He said, his anger vanishing instantly. "The marines will only be to happy to replace your ship Mr..."

"OOK! No time for that!. We have to get out of here!" He ran for the steering wheel but was grabbed by Garp once more.

"Whoah whoah whats the rush?"

"WHATS THE RUSH? The knock up stream that's whats the rush!"

Garp stared at him blankly. With everyone else seemingly more competent than their commander an unnamed ensign with all but threee weeks of experience under the government flag decided it was his turn to make the hero look even more like an idiot.

"He's refering to a immense water spout caused by ruptures in sea bed caverns sir. Big enough to send ships the size of Buster vessels into the sky."

"Ahhhh..."

Having quite enough of the man. The ape like father of two ape like sons tore away from his grip and pointed out over the waters which were rapidly growing stronger.

"This area is rotten with undersea caves. There's a knock up stream here at least five times a month! It's my job to know where and when ones going to happen and WERE FLOATING ON GROUND ZERO RIGHT NOW!"

"...aaahhhh."

"WERE ALL GOING TO DIE HORRIBLY IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR SHIP!"

"...zzzzzzz."

"OH COME ON!" The 'man' screeched like a simian. Pushing past Garp for the third and final time, successfully making it to the captains wheel while the ships crew gaped like fish.

"DIE HORRIBLY REMEMER!"

It was amazing exactly how screaming at a person seemed to make them dumber. Regardless of how urgent what you were saying at the top of your lungs those listening always appear to take some time before the message really filters in. It took everyone of the government dogs a full 20 seconds before they realised that a painful death may be a bad thing.

They scrambled over the boat. Rigging the sails to catch as much wind as possible, throwing everything that wasn't bolted down overboard to reduce weight, some managed to acquire conveniently long poles to push the ruined ship they had collided with. Everyone's utter sense of urgency to preserve themselves making them forget about the small child on that vessel out cold.

In fact they were already a considerable distance from ground zero before either unconcious monkey woke up.

Garp was snoring away, drool pooling across his kick ass coat until the ***ewww*** snot bubble he was in and de-flating suddenly popped jolting him awake.

"Wha...Whats. HEY! Why are we going so fast!" He shouted out at none in particular before grabbing a random marine as he ran by."

"A knock up stream is about to occur sir. We need to evacuate the area."

"Knock up stream. GREAT! I havent seen one of those in a long time! You ready to see something amazing boy?...boy?" He noticed that his super humanly strong shoulders weren't carrying the extra weight of a six year old.

"Luffy! Where is that boy?" He peered around calmly despite the bustle, that is until his eyes feel on a rapidly diminishing sight.

"LUFFY!" He yelled spotting the shrinking form of his grandson. Without the smallest hint of hesitation he flung off his coat and was over the side before anyone could yell for him to stop.

It was moments like this that he lived for. Each time he hit the icy cold water, every gulp of salty filled brine reminded him of his days as a lad spending days on end swimming with his friends. The countless men he'd saved doing what he was doing now.

Nature itself seemed to be against the old hero, the waters growing increasingly angry and the skys above becoming darker and darker. Rogers rival ignored all of this, his eyes never moving from his off springs barely conscious form.

He paddled harder and harder against the ever strenghtening current. Using his mastery of Soru as best as his old bones could. He was in spitting distance of the crashed boat.

"LUFFY!"

The injured boys eyes fluttered open "Uhh...G-Grampa?"

There was no warning.

*BBOOMM!*

The currents created by all the underwater activity were the only signs of the stream. Those though could take hours, rapidly growing stronger but then stabilising for a while, of growing over a few days. The actual event however was instant with no whirlpools forming as a sign. (1)

The water shot up like a gigantic missile with Luffy's wrecked boat being pulled along with it. The G-force crushing Luffy into place while making it very difficult for Garp to keep pushing himself forward.

"Hang...on Luffy. ***Guh*** I'm...coming!"

Would if he could. Unfortunately the damaged planks under his fingertips choose that moment to give up the ghost, turning to splinters in a second.

The old hero fell away. The roar of water and the crys of his grandson deafening.

"GRAMPAAAAAAAA!" The rapidly diminishing form cried out, disappearing into the heavens.

The eruption soon subsided, falling back to earth as Garp did, as soon as he splashed down all that was left of it was the calming ripples in the water. Monkey D Luffy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A cold biting wind past over the once more downed boy. Sending a razor blade up his back and making him jump a foot in the air.

That little shiver instead of just disappearing spread across his whole body making him wrap his arms around himself for protection.

"W-W-where a-am I?" He managed to mumble through chattering teeth. Too wrapped up in himself at the moment to really notice that the clouds were far to close to the ground to be natural.

* * *

End chapter.

* * *

(1) I AM A MAN! *PUNCH*

I have the biggest head ache since Jerry Springer had an epiphany about what he'd been doing for the past 20 years (no offence.) I'm tired, bored, distracted and quite frankly I just wanted this out of the way before I move onto the next chapter.

As usual I warn you that my spell check doesn't work for some reason or another so forgive me for not being able to spot every mistake by eye alone.

So yeah, he gets shot up into the clouds, congrats anyone who figured thats what would happen. Next chapter will be on the war again followed by a little more backstory.

Next time Chapter 3: The land of angels

P.S Work will continue on my other logia storys and 'welcome to the club' shortly. Flames will be used to burn copys of Twilights and D-grey man. You want either then go watch Hellsing or Full Metal alchemist!


	3. Chapter 3: The land of angels

Logia Luffy: Goro edition

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did then Franky wouldn't have a crew cut, Nami's hair wouldn't be down to her shoulders, and Robin would be wearing something which didn't show cleavage to her navel.

* * *

Chapter 3: The land of angels

* * *

Sengoku was fleet admiral of the entire world navy. As such he was expected to possess the qualitys neccesary for such an office. These qualitys were power, leadership, intelligence and decorum. He had all these qualitys in spades.

Unfortunatly for him having great amounts of something does not make you any less likely to lose it, it simply takes a greater challange to a trait to make you lose it. Such as right now.

The salty rain pouring from on high had stopped. The dark clouds vanishing almost as soon as the first warrior touched down. However the salt water soaking him to the bone made it all but impossible for him to use his devil fruit power. He had given no consideration to such a drastic turn of events to think up a suitable counter for it, and his leadership skills and decorum were being strained by the fact that his men were all to busy being fryed to pay attention to the man barking at them like a rabid dog.

Lightning raced through the mobs like...well lightning. Zig zagging from Marine to marine all the while leaving the ununiformally dressed pirates alone. Occasionally the living bolt would stop, rematerialize as a garishly dressed boy and lash out with his staff, no spear, I mean trident WHATEVER! Or would grab onto an outlaw that was about to be executed in the name of justice and move them away at a speed he had only ever seen taht lazy ass move at. Each movement punctuated with a blinding flash and the sound of sparking electricity (1).

*KRACK*

The pole arm lashed out striking vice admiral Dalmation dead centre of the chest, sending the marine back hard enough to leave a crater in the wall outlining him.

*KRACK*

Two pacifistas erupted violently. A sudden surge in power overloaded their systems resulting in their violent destruction.

*KRACK*

Light met lightning when Kizaru's sword met Kami's bare hand. Energy cancelling out energy in a battle of wills. Electricity lashing out from him in all directions, still hitting the soldiers of the sea without him looking at any of them.

If he wan't bad enough then there were the reinforcements he'd brought with him. Winged men and women like he'd only ever seen in that old childrens book. Washing over the field like a white wave they struck with spear, sword and dials he'd never seen in such abundunce before. While they're were still less of them than there were marines who could still fight at full capacity, it was soon clear that each and every one of them had at least an understanding of Kenshoku and/ or busoshoku haki.

A dozen marines scattered when another went flying through them like a missle courtesy of a man with hair like a candleabra.

Ten more were tossed around like rag dolls by a tribal warrior wielding a bazooka and a spear.

Streams of pure white streaked through the battle, catching men too slow to move in fluffy soft yet unbreakable grip. White berets skated along these milky roads, striking down anyone within reach and disipearing before they could relatiate.

"Wwwwooowww." The admiral said in mock admiration. "Your pretty good for a bbrraatt."

Luffy flashed him a grin. Both combatants attacking, parrying, stabbing and slashing at each other hundreds, thousands of times a second! The more experienced man moving faster than the boy, but was easily predicted by the prodigy of haki.

Borsalino's leg flashed up, quite literally in fact and aiming to blow the kami's head clean off.

"Bye Byeee..."

*WHACK*

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The lanky giants sword sputtered out and he dropped to his knees. A seastone skate wedged firmly between his...shoulderblades.

Monkey D Luffy smirked in a manner never seen in canon. "Now you know what happens when you take forever to say anything." He brought his staff up and just as his servant got away immediatly back down on the mans solid head.

"Lightning web."

One of the many, many bolts of electricity struck it's masters staff, then another, and another until the sky was filled with a net of dancing blue light coursing through the weapon and down into the yellow themed man. It all happened in but a few moments but when kami lifted his staff away the feared navy man was crispier than fried chicken.

Wiper removed his incredibly sharp skate from the admirals back and retied it to his foot. He got to one knee and despite the battle raging all around him prayed to his god. "Forgive me Kami. But this man's powers were too like your own and..." He felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back to his feet, well part of the way at least since he was a half a times taller than Luffy.

"This isn't a fight Wiper this is war." Was all he said before a lightning strike took him from where he stood.

Wiper didn't even nod at the wisdom of the almighty. He did however spot a pair of blueish handcuffs sitting on the belt of Kizaru's unworn coat.

* * *

Years before

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been floating here let along where here was. He'd given up on using day and night to determine time passing since he spent all of his time into the mostly undamaged cabin. It was freezing even when he wrapped whatever meager cloth or papers he could find around himself, and dared not start a fire in case the ship decided it was more kindling than vessel.

His belly ached for food. He'd eaten what few provisons were aboard, but he had no water to drink nor food to eat. He had no means of cooking it even if the clouds had fish in them.

Clouds? That ride must have knocked his brain loose or something. When was his head going to get better? A day? A week? Hadn't he been up here for that long already?

*Grumble*

He shifted onto his side and rubbed his retracting stomach "Hu-gy." He murmured. Struggling to stay awake.

"RROOAARR!"

The sudden quaking of the ship made his eyes shoot upen and him leap up from the butchered mattress. He flung wobbling door to the cabin open and...

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

...Slammed it shut again at the sight of the giant gaping, razor filled mouth screaming at him. He flung himself t the far end of the captain and tried pushing far enough back to phase through the wall.

*CRUNCH* The entire wall of the samll room was torn of, disipearing into the massive maw with one loud 'gulp'. The mouth owner an enormous plate scaled eel eyed him hungrily, the emanciated mouthfull still more apitising than the oak and glass it had just swallowed.

'It's gonna eat me! I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!'

The sky serpent rose further and further above the meager wreckage. Blocking out all but the light reflecting off its rust red scales before lunging at the boy like a spear.

"AAAGGGHHH!" He instinctivly tried to scrtambke away but it was no use, the creatures mouth was as wide as the entire room.

The smell of rotting fish filled his nostrils and a wet darkness closed around him.

*GULP*

* * *

Hmmm. So this was it. He'd been eaten.

Not exactly the most glamerous in the world. He had been hoping he'd die on his feet after defeating a legendary marine, or pirate. He was kind of on the fence about that after his grandfathers little boat ride.

Still this wasn't so bad. At least whoever was in charge of this place made sure he wouldn't remember getting chewed up. He felt a little uneasy as it was just thinking about it without remembering in excruiating detail. He was comfertable, the gentle sound of ocean waves breaking against the shore and the smell of palms and peaches somehow overpowered the lingering scent of putrid fish.

He grasped the bed underneath him only to find himself with a handful of sand as fine as icing suger. He opened his eyes slightly before screwing them shut again from the blinding light. He tried to turn his head away only to find it held in place by two hands of the same softness as the pillow his head rested on.

"Shhhh calm down." A voice like crystal bells chimed. "Papa said to make sure you don't move until the doctors arrive."

He dared opening his eyes again to find the source of the voice. First as slits, then as saucers.

He was both confused, shocked, and a wee bit embarresed to find a young girl with perhaps the most 'ridiculous' hairstyle he had ever seen in his life looking down at him, the pale blonde hair that framed the girls face was done up in what looked to be antenae. Bobbing in sync with the wind that blew across the beach.

He blushed slightly at the closeness, being raised by his grandfather meant that Luffy had very little contact with girls. Theyre was Mariko in the local tavern but he had known he long enough to consider her his big sister.

Luffy had poor skills interacting with anyone outside of those he was familiar with, let alone a young girl whos lap his head was resting on. His mouth was full of toffee and his cheeks painted pink.

She giggled lightly at the face he was pulling while trying to form words "Are you ok now?"

With supreme effort he managed to string some words together in his mind and then began the difficult task of pushing them past his lips, only then realising how dry and swollen his throat felt.

"Wr M ey?" (Where am I) He managed to whisper out before a hacking cough caused him to violently wretch, or he would have if he was pressed back down.

"Please stay still." She said again.

He tried again "Whr am e?" He uttered quietly, this time only a mild cough coming after.

He smiled at the boy she held. "Skypeia"

'Sky-peeya?'

He past out again just as he heard footsteps in the distance.

* * *

Well thats it for another chapter. Another unspell checked chapter. If anyone can tell me how to fix trhe spellcheck for openoffice please tell me because I can't get proper help anywhere online.

(1) Think of the crackling of electricity and the snap of a whip. A thunderclap every single time he moves would be a tad much.

I was trying to convey a genuine angelic appearance with the skypian girl holding onto Luffy at the moment, rather than just 'people with wings'. Tell me if you think I did alright ok.

Next time: More fighting! More back story! More generic answers to the next chapter that aren't just becasue I'm writing this at 3 in the morning!

Stay glued to your screens for the next chapter- Monkey among the heavens...damn I suck at chapter names.

Comments are welcome and criticism read, as long as it's constructive.


	4. Chapter 4

Logia Luffy: Goro edition

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. That's so obvious I may as well have said I don't crap gold or live in a marshmallow palace on the moon.

Chapter 4: Heavens above, fires below and one heck of a dog fight

* * *

In a space of time far too close for his liking Luffy found himself waking up again. This time he was pleased to find it was not in the lap of a pretty girl but in a warm, soft bed. His body still felt like it was strapped with lead. His brain still swimming slightly in mild delerium.

"Well well. Looks like our patient is up."

He looked to his side, the world quickly becoming sharp and clear. The deep, resonating voice coming from...please let that just be a very efeminate looking man...wearing a very manly pink satin dress aw crap.

Luffy sat up and leaned away from the...woman. Not that she took the subtle hint and reached for him, pressing her rough calloused hands to his brow and wrist.

She hummed in a tone like a mooing bison. "Well your fevers went down." She pulled the covers down from his (to his shock) heavily bandaged chest. "And your wounds aren't bleeding through the raps. For all the people attacked by a Divum senior (1) your in excellent health."

Luffy lowered his head and glanced over himself, the act of which sent horrible pain racing racing up and down a network of freshly stitched scars.

"How is this exi...ecil...good health?"

"By which I mean your the only one whose ever lived through one." She smiled at him.

"..."

'...Maybe I 'do' need to work on my bedside manner.' She shrugged and turned to the door "YOU CAN COME IN NOW! HE'S AWAKE!"

The door to the pastel pink room opened and in walked someone who was definetly a man, probably a man, and definetly a girl. At least the middle one in the group didn't have a lady body, biceps the size of cannonballs and a full grown beard.

The definite man pulled his pinky out of his ear "That you nurse Uterque. Now if you don't mind...?"

"Of course doctor. I still have to give Delim his morning spongebath." With that she left the room, calling off down the hall again in her booming voice for someone to start running the hot water.

The four in the room gave an involentary shudder, especially the one who knew Delim was 116 and very, very hairy. Desperate to rid himself of those thoughts the doctor turned back to Luffy who was still clearly in pain, but none the less asked "And how are you feeling today?"

"Good I guess." He grinned through the agony,

The man smiled back. Pushing the boy back down to the bed gently as can be with but a single finger. "Well thats good, especially for someone whose been unconcious for three days. You gave us quite a shock when Pagaya burst through the hospital doors." He motioned to the man with two hair anteanas and mouth completly hidden by a small curly beard, the girl who walked in with them was hiding behind his legs peeking out ust enough he could make out a familiar eye and bobbing blond ball.

The adults smiled at the girl shying away from the boy who days before she had saved. Her face pink with embarressment.

"Now that your feeling better. I was hoping you could help us." The doctor said and sat down in a nearby chair. Pagaya tried to as well but his daughter did not want to get rid of her cover and latched firmly onto his legs foricng him to remain as is.

"Questions?" Luffy trembled. He hated questions, especially the ones they asked in school. He never got any right and they made him stand in a corner with a stupid hat when he he failed

"Just a few." The medic ignored the horror on his patients face and opened up small pad. "First would you tell us your name?"

They always started with the name "Luffy." He answered curtly.

"Good good." He murmured and jotted it down. "Next, do you remember how you got here?"

The child looked at him for a second "Well that...lady said I got attacked by something and was brought here by him." He pointed at the wooly bearded Pagaya.

"No my boy. I meant do you remember the attack? How you survived?"

He tried to answer, but his mind drew the needed information like Rukia Kuchki drew anything. He shook his head.

The adults looked at each other concerd "What about how you came here? Your far too young to have came to our lands by yourself."

He shook his head again.

Now the doctor was really worried "Luffy, do you remember anything before you came here! Anything at all besides your name?"

He waited a moment, then shook his head again. Tears collecting in his eyes.

The man dropped the pad to the floor with a clatter. This complicated matters.

* * *

Present day.

* * *

"GENKOTSU DAN!" (2)

Men keeled over in their vain attempts to try and stop their hero when bullets tore through them with far greater strength than even a rifle could manage.

Garp held his former admirers and pupils at bay easy enough. His left hand full of buckshot and his left had the tip of his thumb under his index.

"COME ON YOU LAY ABOUTS! CAN'T YOU STOP ONE OLD MAN? YOUR A DISGRACE TO YOUR UNIFORMS!" He yelled with a wide smile on his lips. Behind him Ace was crouching, the seastone manacles on his wrists.

"Gramps we need the key! I can't fight without my powers" He said dodging a sword swipe and kicking the attacker in the face.

The older man looked back with a hurt expresion and Teeth grinding together audibly "What! Who do you think your whining to? You didn't have any stupid fruit powers when I taught you to fight idiot! Relying on devil fruit makes you weak!" He said...right before he was buried up too his head in molten magma.

"OLD MAN!" He...once again...yelled just before dodging out of the way, this time by a sloppy red leg.

"Unforgivable!" The red dog said with rage written over his face. "Thousands of marines all across the globe admired him, joined the path of the just because of him! He was one of the greatest of us! But because of you, you Rogers MISTAKE he turned his back on the world! " Lava ran down his shoulder and covered his right arm, growing to massive proportions. "Forget all this needless ceremony! I'll end you like you deserve! Cowering LIKE THE MONGROL YOU ARE!" He drew back his gigantic fist and brought it down on the unpowered Aces head.

Right before the fist made contact Ace found it sailing past his head along with the universally despised red dog. Crashing into the wall. He wondered what could have possibly done that until he saw it.

A leg, sticking out of the cooling molten rock.

Before he could even mouth bewilderment the mound of rock exploded in all directions. Showering nearby combatents in seering hot rock and revealing a completly unmelted Monkey D Garp.

"Ahhh" He sound relieved, rubbing his shoulders and smiling much more pleasently than usual "Thanks mutt. Hot rocks are just what these old joints needed."

Wasting no time he kicked off. Over his adopted grandsons head and into his opponent. Grasping the man firmly by the neck and pulling him out.

Akainu gasped, everything below his neck rapidly covering with lava in an attempt to dislodge the old man, to his shock the only thing he got was a sneer "Impossible. You should be ash!" A river of red shot ut of him like a blazing mudslide. Doing nothing more than pushing Garp back with the torrents force.

"WHY WON'T YOU BURN!" He screamed, not bellowed, not yelled but screamed. Flinging his fists foward over and over like a rookie boxer. Each jab at the air throwing a blazing fist at Rogers naval rival. Each volley was didged much to a nearby mairne and the ocassional pirates ultimate horror, or shrugged off by the man who had went toe to toe with giants. Drawing ever closer until he was again in front of Akainu.

"MEIGO" His blazing red hand shot foward in a knife strike, he might be able to handle the fire but an explosion from the inside was another story. However Garp was moving at Soru speeds before Sakazuki could run a mile. Catching the hand effortlessly, sneering at the shock of the admiral while pulling the arm up, his hand not incinirating, not even turning red.

"How! Not even haki can protect you from the my heat. Why aren't you dead!" He growled. The previously mentioned haki Garp used preventing him from melting his arm out of the mans grasp.

"You call this heat mutt? Your magma is practically frozen compared to the flames I've felt ."

"Hotter than mine? What could possibly be hotter than ME!" He tried plain old punching with his other hand, only to get belted in the face himself and sent skidding back into a throng of his own men.

"Let me show you." Garp said stoically. Then, in front of the eyes of countless pirates, marines, and the entire tv watching world. Monkey D Garp ceased to be Monkey D Garp.

Ace fell back when the man exploded into dark purple flame. Gouts of dark fire bathing him, changing him.

The towering flame grew wider and wider as the form inside expanded dramatically. The flames reaching higher and higher until the blaze reached the height of John giant and the circumferance of Oars prominant stomach.

The flame flickered, the yelling of an enraged man on a mission turning gutteral. Whatever was inside now was in great pain. Bone snapping like twigs underfoot wrang out as clear as bells across marineford. Even the armys of hevean and their god stopped to watch what drew everyone elses attention.

The black inferno lasted no more than a minute, but when it stopped. When the flame flickered out like the blowing of a match, the revalation would stay with all who witnessed it forever.

It no more than two or three heads shorter than a giant but bulged with more muscle under it's white matted fur than any one of them. Running a pointed tongue over it dozens of it's rapier sharp alligator teeth while looking down at the horrified Akainu. Drk red eyes narrowing in delight at the fear, distorting the scar under his left eye and tugging the two foot long (equivelent) curled horns on it's head.

Garp stepped foward, gutterally snickering when his quarry took one back.

"Inu inu no mi, Model Hellhound!" He growled out in a demonic growl. Then with a slight crouch he lunged foward. Intent to show more than one cocky brat today a lesson about playing with fire.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

Sorry I did so little on Luffy's back story this chapter but I couldn't leave this alone. I saw an awesome picture of a hellhound Garp on deviant art and I just had to use it. The one who drew it was an out and out genius. I give full credit for this inspiration to 'Jerryabistado' on DA.

I know Garp is awesome, even more so when you consider that he probably doesn't have a devil fruit power which means he gained his rank on his own merit, however the idea of him having some greater than average power was just to good to pass up.

Does his 'mythical' form have powers? Of course. Will you see them in action? Of course, however this isn't just his story. It's about a boy rising to become a god of winged people. The action may drift to other participents now and then to keep the action fresh but it's still about him.

Until next time, I'm Wolvenstrom wishing you good health, good life, and good luck if you expect an update anytime soon. HA HA HA HA HA...I'm serious, don't hold your breath.

Divum sEnior= Sky Lord. Like sea king but in the clouds.

Genkotsu dan =Iron fist bullet. He can throw cannonballs harder than actual cannons, so I figure he can fire bullets harder than actual guns.

P.s As usual forgive my grammer. Too lazy to go over it properly myself without a working spellcheck.


	5. Chapter 5: Forbidden land

Logia Luffy: Goro edition

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. That's so obvious I may as well have said I don't crap gold or live in a marshmallow palace on the moon.

Chapter 5: Forbidden ground

* * *

They're are certain problems that come with not knowing where you come from. Primarily not being able to go back there.

If he had the luck to crash 'anywhere' else in the world people would have recognised his family name with a cold shiver up their spines. Skypeia though had never experienced the raging fist of Monkey D Garp nor the awe inducing presence of Monkey D Dragon. Monkey D to them could have been no more rare a name down there than Jenkins or Stewart or Dingleberry. (Though the owner of that name really didn't seem to like it, and the mention of it was always followed by a slap across the back of his head by the people with him at the time).

With no idea of where the boy belonged, and being somewhat xenophobic of the world below the skypian men didn't not think returning him to the surface anytime soon would do any good for anyone. It was decided that Monkey D Luffy would live in skypiea. At least until he' was old enough to search for himself 'by' himself.

Naturally the doctor couldn't look after him, having enough to handle in a depressingly understaffed hospital without worrying about a hyperactive amnesiac running circles around his legs 24-7. So he pushed, dropped, forc...mutually agreed to give custody of the energizer monkey onto Pagaya and his daughter who Luffy found out was named Conis.

He was still quite the handful for the father. Though playing together did manage to take away some of their energy he still ran his adopted dad and almost everyone else he came in contact with to the point of exhaution.

It wasn't for his lack of trying either. Pagaya did everything he could to try and still the boy. Chores up to his eyeballs, even ones that other parents would frown upon for making a child do barely slowed him down at all. Then their was feeding him, Pagaya very nearly had to change his profession to fisherman just to sate the boys appetite. You couldn't feed a family of 5 (1) as a dial tech repair man...wait.

"YAHOOOO!" The boy screamed excitedly. Gripping the mans leg while he shredded Cumulo stratus.

Nothing tires out a boy like adreniline pumping excitment. Just a few more gut renching, blood curdling stunts on his waver and the boy would be crashing the moment he stopped. Any minute now.

-Too many time cuts to tastefully type later-

Any...minute...now.

"WAHOO!"

Kami Damn it.

Still gripping his legs like two tiny vices, still giving off energy in surplus with no signs of being even the least bit tired, and if Pagaya had to do one more jump on this old clunker either it would fall apart or his legs would break off.

It was only fair that he felt he could give up now and resign to a life were peace was like fossil fuel. Harder to get by the day and inevitably non exist ant.

He sighed in defeat and turned back towards his homeland. Or he would have if not for the fact he was playing the butt monkey right now.

***BLAM***

The cloud erupted in front of him. Almost tossing him and his passenger off.

In Pagaya's advanced state of tiredness he made a critical error. He had ventured right into Bilkin territory. Zooming in from the distance riding wavers of much newer design and toting what looked like ceramic bazookas were men those lack of hair was forcing their ear lobs to compensate by flapping twice as hard in the wind.

In a give or take stroke of luck the explosion had also shock him out of his lethargy. Jamming down on the gear as hard as he could the waver shot up at a 90 degree angle and skimmed through the stratus, kicking up a fluffy white smoke screen behind him. Which would help if it wasn't a vast stretch of white sea with 'nothing' around he could hide behind.

"After him in the name of god!" The lead goat man yelled. Hefting his spear over his head while everyone else lifted actually useful weapons.

He bobbed and weaved the mortar fire with relative ease, thanking his own practiced skill at both riding and modifying as well as the Bilkins inability to keep their ears out of their face at high speeds.

Still not even he could continue this race forever. He was sure he could outpace and manuver them but he could feel the boy binding his legs together was steadily losing his grip. Any longer and he would once more be lost in the waves

He scanned the horizon from. Hoping to find land before he ran out of sea.

***KA-BOOM***

"WAH!" Luffy's iron grip was finally dislodged. Flying back and into the sea until his guardian caught him quite literally by the seat of his pants.

"I've got you son!" He said, though this was exactly what he was afraid of, his ability to steer had just been cut in half and his concentration was shot to hell.

He desperately looked over the sea for anywhere he could land. Anywhere he wouldn't be a sitting duck.

That's when he saw it. A a land mass lined with green, strong trees.

"Upper Yard." He groaned. Of all the places it had to be the one spot on the entire cloud that was forbidden for all but god and his men to go too.

Beggars couldn't be choosers, and he'd rather be dead tomorrow than dead today. He raced right for the island. The sounds of enemy transport vanishing behind him. One or two continued to race after him. However...

***BOOM***

The leader raised his arm to hae his men lower their weapons "Leave them." He said. "We lowly ones cannot near holy land unless god wills it. If the Gull(2) wants to die for blasphmy then I'd rather not join him."

The others nodded leaving the two to what they were sure was an ugly fate.

Pagaya panted. Kissing the grass beneath his feet gently through his beard. He looked up and stared atr the giant forest. Knowing full well that his chances of living here were less than out there.

"Don't worry Luffy. I won't let anything happen to you...Luffy." He turned to see the young man he had let drop as soon as they hit the shore.

He was sound asleep.

He jammed his fist into his mouth to muffle his screams.

* * *

-Present-

Fishmen by nature were far superior to humans. They are naturally no weaker than 10 times a human of the same weight and build.. Can survive on land and in the sea, have senses far greater to normal humans, and all that doesn't include any unique abilities their species may have i.e poison, regrowing teeth and so on.

Of course unless they are momumentally stupid they won't just rely on their natural gifts. It was realised by fishmen long past that some 'puny humans' are not to be underestimated. They realised they needed more.

Fishman karate was born.

The tides literally turned back in favour of the aquatic races. Arming themselves against the cursed ones with the very oceans they were weak against.

It was even better when the highly adaptable combat style allowed even the less...physically fit mariners to decimate a battlefield all by themselves. Like the jolly fat blue dude in the orange pyjamas was right now.

Jinbei , for his size was destroying waves of grunts and officers left and right. Never even touching half of them and letting the waves of sheer force his punches produced send his foes flying.

One rather careless marine thought he could sneak up on the deep blue black belt but a an elbow to the face soon made him rethink that notion, as soon as he could think of course.

Unfortunately even a master of superhuman martial arts has his limits, and Jinbei, who being infamous and dressed in 'kill me orange' was a prime target , was quickly reaching his. It was a good thing he wasn't alone.

"KAIRYU IPPONZEOI!"

The liquid spear raced toward an oncoming platoon of grunts, who had turned on their heals only to late to make the oncoming attack anything less than fatal.

Just as the men were thinking what they guessed were their last thoughts a titanic blade crashed down in front of them. Turning the blade of water into a gentle shower.

Lacroix lifted up his sword and pointed it at Jinbei "Your growing sloppy traitor. Your not fighting some fruit reliant pirate. Your powers of the sea have done nothing but give my men a much needed bath!"

"One day I forget deordeant! ONE DAY!"

Rather than show anger the fishman smirked "Indeed!"

Lacroix swept his blade at him.

It would never make contact.

Lightning raced over his body. The water soaking him and his men conducting the single bolt over two dozen individuals in a spectacular light show. When the frying stopped, and even the mighty giant fell unconscious to the frozen battlefield the originator of the attack stepped over the twitching forms to greet their fellow outlaw.

"Jinbei."

The fishman smiled warmly "Nami. Always a pleaseure."

'Stormbringer' Nami and Jinbei had a long history together. Even after he had removed Arlong from the Sunny pirates Jinbei wasn't foolish enough to believe that the bigoted shark would simply go back to fishman island. When he heard word that his former crew member had settled in the most peaceful sea Jinbei had taken it upon himself to find out what the was goin on. Youve never someone turn purple til youve seen a blue shark man flush with anger.

He destroyed Arlong. He didn't just beat him down, he didn't just decimate his crew. He absolutely annihilated him. He broke his body and crushed his soul. Beating him down every step of the way as his rampage had Arlong being flung over the entire Konomi archipelago and finishing back in Cocoyahi village. By the time Jinbei was done Arlong's bravado and pride had been stripped away, leaving him a sobbing and shattered shell begging his better not to kill him in a voice like a mewling kitten.

It hadn't been long after that in the new Shinchibukai's promise to restore the islands that he had made an even more startling discovery. In amongst piles and piles of charts and graphs in the pirate base was a little red haired girl, sobbing quietly while drawing maps far more detailed than he had ever seen before.

Initially she had been terrified of him, what girl wouldn't when he identified himself as her tormentors former captain, but showing her the wreck that had been her nightmares embodied had quickly warmed her up to him.

Seeing a talent in her for navigation not even his own species had been known to possess Jinbei was quick to take this girl from her island home, after a tearful good bye with everyone she cared for. Taking her discreetly to his homeland for training and guidance away from the prying eyes of an opportunistic government. Trained to use her natural gifts to their absolute best, and to defend herself against those who would do her harm.

It came as no surprise when Nami decided she wanted to join her saviours crew. She pouted when she learned that as a shinchibukai he was forbidden from having such things. Nami still held the pout record of the underwater island, even when her closet competitor was descended from kissing pucker fish.

That didn't deter her though, she was soon out to sea putting her skills to good use. Coming back from each voyage stronger and more capable. Eventually blooming into the much sought beauty she was now, and as for how she was able to call upon the lightning when the living bolt hadn't been near this part of the battlefield...

The red head leaned against her strangely built staff, then dropping it when a lingering charge shot up it and through her.

"DAMMIT USSOP! I thought you said you fixed that!" She yelled, pulling her teal bandanna further down to hide her immensely frizzed hair.

Her yell caused a uniquely built young man to turn his head away from a lieutenant charging him with a sword, who suddenly reeled back when a small but powerful explosion erupted on his face for no apparent reason.

If he'd been left at his former home, or been around people who would compensate for his cowardice and lacking skills Ussop would appear to be little more than animate overalls with a wirework frame holding it up. Being on a ship that had 80% superhuman crew members with little tolerance for weaklings led him to become something far different.

Biceps like footballs bulged under his skin deflecting a blow from a zoan bull. An iron hammer scraped the ground and swept up at it's jaw. Sending the marine flying. The pirate smirked and rubbed under his pointy nose with rough calloused fingers, hauling his weapon onto broad shoulders. Black overalls stretched across a built and jaggedly scarred chest and light blue t-shirt. A red gumbi (3) handkerchief sitting atop hair that looked like it was desperately trying to be an afro which was only being prevented by the strap of a strong pair of goggles. A long rifle made purely from sea shells was strapped to his back.

His smirked dropped along with his head when one of his handiwork's slammed into it.

"Are you listening! I said why didn't you fix the shock problem." The navigator said angrily.

The boy stood back up rubbing his head, looking down at her. "I said I 'would'. Not that I had. Do you have any idea how hard it is to alter dial weapons without damaging the shells?" He tried putting up a tough face, which melted into a pitiful whine as soon as he looked her in the eye.

She let him squirm for a while longer, a habit she had formed early in childhood to milk an opportunity as much as she could. She was just about to guilt him enough to pay for a 'very' expensive hair job when her eyes flicked behind him for a moment.

He caught on and swung his hammer to the left, just in time to meet the tip of John giants sabre as it was cutting through swaths of pirates. The clash pushing him several feet back and making a dull vibration run up the vice admirals sword.

John giant gritted his teeth in pain, though mostly from the thrashing he had only recently received from Edward Newgate. "You disgraceful little whelp! I'll split you in two for that!"

Ussop gritted his teeth "Pathetic excuses for giants like you navy dogs have no right to call me disgraceful!"

"PATHETIC GIANTS ARE WE!" He roared "And I suppose you see those barbarians of Elbaf as warrior hero's like some romantic fool!"

"Better to be a barbaric man than a civilised dog! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

John stared down at him, though more with pity than contempt. "If we were not enemy's today, I would show you the folly of your statement. But today you are my enemy. Today you will die!" He gripped his sword with both hands. Lifting it up over his head and back down on Ussops.

"I said...!"

The sword stopped cold.

"...Pick on..."

The blade cracked.

"...Someone..."

John felt himself being pushed back.

"...YouR OWN..."

This weapon was ripped from his hands and something filled his vision.

"SIZE!"

A massive fist smashed into the face of the most authoritative vice admiral in the marines. Knocking him out cold with one solid hit.

The owner of the fist didn't stop. Lifting the smaller man by a leg he span on his mega sized heel. Tossing him clear across the battlefield to crash into advancing Pacifitas who collapsed in a heap.

Ussop chuckled and clapped imaginary dirt from his hands, which sounded like thunder to the normal sized men around him given that he was now a head and a half taller than the man he had just totaled.

Those unfamiliar with the snipers power were somewhat awed that they had 'another' giant or their side besides Oars. Which lasted only a second before they remembered they were in the middle of a war zone and resumed charging the HQ.

Nami smirked and turned back to Jinbei, who had yet to stop craning his non existent neck up.

"When the hell did he do this?" He said amazed.

She sighed and lifted the clima tact "Don't ask me. I'm just glad the idiot grew his cloths this time. YOU READY BIG GUY?"

The giant sniper lifted his hammer up in response. Now as long as the giants blades and the rifle on his back easily bigger than a buster call cannon. OH YEAH!"

Nami jumped on the colossal boot of her crew mate as he charged. In no mode to deal with tremor every time the oaf took a step.

* * *

If Sengoku afro wasn't a solid mass of gold right now he would have ripped it out in frustration. This battle, which was being broadcast around the world, was no going well for the marines.

All across the battlefield were there should have been triumphant warriors of justice were cheering pirates. Winged fighters and fearsome criminals overtook his men almost effortlessly. Rogers offspring was springing around like a jumping jack fighting off every attempt to kill him while his hands were cuffed and his powers gone. That boy who brought the storm had beaten Kizaru and was now butting head with Aokiji and he...

"GENKATSU: NARAKU!

The golden Buddha grunted when the blazing claws dug deeply into it's arms. Gnashing teeth inch's away from tearing off his face.

"STOP. NAMING. EVERY. MOVE. WITH. GENKATSU!" With herculean effort The shining giant heaved his old friend and slammed him into a wall. When the claws popped out of his metal arms Srengoku had the freedom to attack. He put one hand over his friends head and another over his heart before he fell and let loose.

"GYAKU NEHAN" (Reverse Nirvana)

There was a sickening crack when a massive shock wave crushed Garps head like a paper cup, his chest becoming as thin as a chewy rollup.

The giant bloodied mass fell to the ground with a large wet thud. Many a remaining marines stopped if only for a moment to pay their respects to a fallen hero before resuming their fight.

Sengoku also showed a moments sentiment for the man he had worked beside most of his life, but this was war and he would be sure that he received a proper buriel after it was won. Until tAAAGGGHHH.

A broken jaw clamped around his ankles causing him to fall and crush several mooks marine and pirate. He glared as Garp got back to his feet, chest inflating like a balloon back into it's proper shape and the head appearing very much like an egg unscrambling and flowing back into the shell.

It was the war dogs turn to sneer. It only took a second for Sengoku to realise that the beast breath was getting very hot. That was a second too late

"GUNCHOSHU: MUKAH! (GENKOTSU: MAKAI!)

Black fire consumed the shining one. The only thing stopping him from screaming in pain...was the fact his skin was solid gold and didn't have any nerves at the moment, but later after the damaged parts of him had been remolded from molten slag he would say it was because of his unsurpassbale will.

Pulling his teeth out of the now much softer metal Garp shrank back down to a more human size. Still a few heads taller than normal, covered in motley fur and still as wicked looking as ever but still more human than he was before. Which was amazing since no one ever thought he looked the least bit human in the first place.

"Ah. It's good to let the dog out every now and then. But..." With a grunt he completly resumed his human form.

***WHAM***

"...I ain't called 'The Fist' for nothing!" He pulled back a bloody fist and vanished using soru. Grinning like a true D.

* * *

"The battle is turning against us."

"If we lose today then our government will crumble."

"Don't worry about a thing gentlemen. Everything is under control."

The owner of the first voice put his lands on the lasciviously decorated coffee table he was siting at. "Under control? More than half the recruits, dozens of officers, a vice admiral and Sengoku have been defeated! How could we possibly turn this battle around?"

The third man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. An impeccably dressed man walked into the room. His eyes white and his ears plugged. He held on a silver platter a den den mushi as black as pitch. He placed it down on the table and left as quickly as he came.

The man lifted the receiver and waited until the snail spoke with a deep monotone voice.

"Yes."

"It's time." The man said simply.

"Yes."

"You know what to do."

"Yes."

The man hung up and had the snail quickly removed from the room.

"Gentlemen. Very shortly not only will we have won this little skirmish. But piracy itself will be removed from this world entirely."

His fellow Gorosei looked at each other with worry. What had this young fool just done?

* * *

A thick silhouette put the receiver back onto his snail phone. Then with not so much as a squeak crushed the insect in the palm of his hand. It's single reason for existence now gone. Not even a trace of slime was left when he reopened it.

He pulled out a second one. This one much younger than the one that had lived it's entire life waiting for one call.

He spoke into it, grip tightening on the terrified creature even as he spoke.

"Begin." He said plainly. Den dens cry filtering through before the signal became static.

* * *

Back on the battlefield a pirate and a marine were clashing. There was absolutely nothing extraordinary about these two men. They were plain in appearance and ability, but not plain enough that it made them stick out like sore thumbs. Just enough that they were worth nothing more than a passing glance and a grunt if they ever tried talking to you.

They were almost nose to nose. Swords in between them the only thing keeping them apart.

They reached into they're belts at the same time to pull out daggers both had hidden in the exact same place when they grasped their right ears.

The struggle ceased. The anger bleeding from they're faces into lank stares, then viscous sneers.

"About damn time." The pirate says.

"And not a second to soon." The marine agreed.

"Now then." They spoke as one.

"Time for the end!"

* * *

End

* * *

Okay that was a big one. Lets address some head scratchers I put into this.

****** If anyone has a good name for Ussops devil fruit feel free to tell me. His powers **are not** mythical zoan. He has the 'paramecia' ability to make himself or any inanimate object he is in contact with grow to a giant size.**

(1) One adult, one girl and the equivalent of three boys

(2) Gull- A derogatory term used in the same fashion we would call someone a 'rat' or 'scum. I didn't think pigeons flew that high so I needed to think of a bird that could 'and' be considered vermin.

(3) DOCTOR! DOCTOR! MY BRAIN HURTS!

As usual feel free to send your criticisms as long as they don't contain the phrases newb, wtf, or long winded rants about how much I suck without actually telling me 'why' I suck. Also remember my spell check doesn't work.

Til next time.

Oh wait, enjoy this alternate ending I was going to use but scraped. Didn't see a need to delete it when I could use it to extend the page.

* * *

The third man pulled a small wad of paper from his pocket. Hushing everyone else.

"I can't believe it."

"After countless years."

"How soon can it be finished?"

"Constructed? My fellow Gorosei. It's already there."

* * *

Luffy was fighting the blue pheasant. Having an incredible advantage since ice was just hardened water. The only thing allowing the admiral to fight evenly was that he was not cocky enough not to use Haki.

They were just about to exchange blows when they both stopped suddenly, inches away from colliding.

Whitebeard lowered his bisento and gazed up into the sky. Casually swatting away attackers every now and then.

Everyone all across the field stopped what they were doing, even those without any special senses. Their eyes were good enough.

From above the clouds something 'massive' descended. Completely ignoring the millions of volts arking over it. Slipping through the clouds clean as a knife, And looking no less deadly.

It dropped down like a dagger into the sea. The very tip of the colossus skimming the ocean surface. The structure was shaped like a giant stalagmite. Growing thinner and sharper as you reached the bottom. Five green band of energy circled it, glowing with an archaic language as it rotated. Hundreds upon hundred of cannons lined almost every inch of the structure that wasn't covered in giant jutting spikes and not a one of them looks like they fired cannonballs. Atop the peak an imposing crown of green glowing thorns. (Picture The sky fortress Bahumat

The world was stone silent for a moment, then a quiet humming began, growing louder and louder as the form lit up with hundred of dots of light.

The world turned white a second later when Pluton attacked.


	6. Chapter 6

Logia Luffy: Goro edition

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece. And just closing my eyes and wishing for it won't make it so...unless your a Disney character then wishing is the 'only' way to get what you want.

* * *

Chapter 6: Where angels dare not tread

* * *

Upper yard. Of all the places he could have landed he had to pick upper yard. He could have just sailed right off the edge of the white white sea, dived into it, hell he could have stopped, at least then he would only have to worry about a horrible agonising and probably gratuitous bloody death.

It's ground had been used as gods domain for centuries, and an almost constant war ground when they're wasn't one. He was stranded, weapon-less and had...

"..."

...Luffy with him

The older man wiped the fear sweat from his brow. "Luffy would you please calm down, I'll find us some food later. Right now we have to make sure we'll be safe."

"But I'm huuuuungry." He whined.

"You ate before we got on the wavers...'which' was two hours ago." He added before the boy could say any more. With that out of the way he turned to more urgent business. Since this island was just one big eternal battleground he needed to make sure he and the boy weren't caught up in anything. Telling Luffy to stay put then immediately telling him to stay right behind him and be quite and finally picking him up and covering his mouth he sneakily began his trek. Moving briskly but sticking as close to the trees as best he could, watching his every step for twigs or dried leaves that may alert anyone or anything to his presence.

All around him were the sounds of nature. Wind whistled, birds sung and leaves rustled. All he could hear where was the quiet ambiance of nature.

Absence of noise always fell infinity louder than the greatest of dins.

He waited for it. Not a breath, not a squeak, because he refused to believe that he stepped on holy soil without immediately alerting someone!

A frigid chill ran the length of his spine and back again, a painful buzzing in the back of his head, and a voiceless voice screaming at him to...

'DUCK!'

*KRA-THOOM!*

The tree he had been leaning against feel in a dramatic fashion, the spot where his head had been parallel to was reduced to wood chips as that entire section was crushed by a tremendous force

Payaga followed the direction the shot had come from, but had no time to make out details as another jet propelled cannonball fired at his stomach.

*KRA-THOOM!*

*KRA-THOOM!*

*KRA-THOOM!*

He felt like a cross between a ballet dancer and an Olympic sprinter by this point. Pirouretting and plieing out of the way all the while making sure never to trip of disturb any of the forest critters fleeing along with him. Earth exploded, trees timbered and more than one passing bird was blasted right out of their feathers as the deadly shower followed him, all the while never taking his hand away from his young charges mouth less he suddenly desire 'not' to continue dodging.

The trees blurred more and more as he pushed himself harder and harder. Death raining down on his heels, he continued his deadly dance as best he could. Until the unfortunate eventuality occurred for a man who had never had need to be so nimble before.

*KRA-THOOM!*

He performed a very impressive mid air somersault, worthy of a bronze medal. It would have been gold but his landing was horrible. His foot touched down on a large patch of damp moose...mouse...stuff that grows on trees. He did yet another mid air somersault, only this time he lost his grip on his cargo and tossed the boy a good 20 feet away.

Pagaya groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position, spying his young charge doing the same.

"Luffy..."

*KRA-THOOM!*

"PAGAYA!*

* * *

Like veteran actors the two danced across the battlefield. Looking for all the world like little more than a low rank marine and a no bounty nobody, sneaking ever across to their target location in the most ingenious way possible. By acting like suicidal idiots. Who would ever suspect the two blown away by every cannon blast, knocked down by every punch and made little effort to dodge whatever 'special power/ technique' that was sent their way were in fact using the distance they were being blown away as a crafty way to cross the dangerous war zone.

Their greatest chance came when Whitebeard himself had finally taken to the field. Unleashing a mighty quake wave that sent everything in it's path flying. The faux pirate and marine pair had caught what he had been about to do, and rather than try to avoid the unavoidable attack like so many others, they deliberately got in range while looking like they were still clashing.

*BBBOOOMMM*

They and around fifty marines where swept up in the hurricane winds. Everyone was far so concerned for themselves to even notice the rather dull looking pirate mixed in with them.

Marine managed to get his legs round pirates midsection. "Ready?" He chirped happily.

"Ready!" His partner mimicked.

Okay them

"1,2,3..."

"1,2,3..."

"NOW!" The said as one before twisting their form. The violent force pushing at then caused this single twist to turn into a spin. A spin which allowed them to veer of the dangerous path that all the other victims were on and to discreetly fly out of the veritable cyclone and far into the abandoned streets of Marineford.

They plummeted towards the stone streets below, turning at a speed that would certainly smash them to paste if the pirate hadn't released a small blue ball where they would land. It bounced before expanding madly until it was 20 feet across. They smashed into the massive squishy sphere with a loud 'whump' sound, springing them back into the air for a moment then immediately shrank back down to it's original size.

"There that should be far enough from the battle to vacate without suspicion." The pirate said.

"Not a moment to soon. Our schedule must not be delayed by more than a minute." The marine said.

"You know where 'you know what' is?"

"Did I spend the last 10 years as the epitome of a forgettable nobody just so I could fail?"

"I certainly hope not. 'He' gets mad when you say words he doesn't understand." The pirate gulped.

"Then lets hurry. The sooner we do this the sooner it will all be over."

The four other supreme leaders of the world stared at their youngest counterpart, who had butted out his cigarette and instead pulled out a cigar. Not just any cigar either. The kind ass holes smoke when there sure their plan that will make them an even bigger dick than they already are have succeeded.

* * *

The Gandalf like ruler spoke up. "What have you done?"

The not completely grey haired man rolled his words out past his smokes. "Initiated the end game."

"End game?" Rabbi mirrored.

"The last battle, the final plan, the ultimate solution for wiping out crime across the world so utterly that a hundred years from now that no one will even know what the word 'pirate' means."

The Buddhist shakes his head "How arrogant you are. Do you know just how grand a feet would be required to do even a fraction of what your suggesting. To even make a tenth of those under the skull and crossbones lower it you would have to..."

"...Commit the greatest show of might ever recorded and make sure that the entire world was watching?"

The room was silent for a moment before the mega moustachioed one spoke. "The 'greatest force' is already concentrated on Marineford and willing to lay down their vary lives to destroy the army of Edward Newgate, and are being driven back. If you are saying that you are responsible for 'any' actions taken within the war without unanimous agreement then you will suffer the consequences!"

The youngest of the took the super sized death stick from his mouth and blew a ring of smoke.

"You misunderstand me. I did no more to do than what any of you would do..."

* * *

"...I simply made sure to think a little further ahead."

The two made their way down the deserted streets. Ducking through every deserted alleyway for the off chance that they would be caught. Ducking into shadows and diving into trash cans every time lightning cracked or more fighters flew over their heads (whether by their own violation or not didn't matter)

"How much farther...Marine?"

"Not much...Pirate?"

Both stared at each other for a moment. "Really wish they would at 'least' give us code names."

"Code names imply you have something to cover up. Now come on it's through there." Marine said pointing to a rather inconspicuous building. Which was rather odd since because it wasn't a very noticeable building made it all the more noticeable. While it was a very small and plain building, roughly the size of a large equipment shed it was surrounded by buildings designed by architects who wouldn't know what simple was if it ran up to them, kicked them in the testicles and did a funny little dance before buggering off.

The two men had no time to voice such opinions. They just hurried over, then with a twist of the lock they clambered inside. Not even bothering to close the door which slowly closed behind them with a creepy 'creak'.

"Mmm well that's not something you see everyday."

* * *

"You sure you can kill this kid?"

"I never miss." A calm, almost robotic voice replied.

"He asked if you can kill him you cross eyes s*&t!" A distinctly unfeminine female barked.

"I will hit him. It's left to fate to decide if he'll die because of it."

A spindle fingered hand wrapped around the spear before it could pierce Van Augers brain.

"Good enough. Just hurry up and do it! Sooner we take care a that brat the sooner I get what's mine!"

"Aye captain." The blackbeard marksmen muttered quietly while lining up for the shot. Waiting for the living lightning bolt to stop even for an instant to make his sure mark.

"There!"

* * *

Luffy's staff met Aokiji's sabre. The ice of the blade being so cold that it was harder than steel. Easily cutting into the mere gold on the ring pole.

"Big mistake Admiral."

"You'd think that wouldn't you."

Luffy grinned wickedly, then lit up like a Christmas tree, followed immedialty by his icy opponent.

A dome of viciously crackling energy flashed into existence as hundreds of millions of volts raced between Luffy and his target. Yet to the sky gods shock Aokiji pushed forward with his sword setting Luffy of balance and giving him the chance to tag the boy in the chest.

"Ice time!"

Ice blossomed from the slender man's palm in the space of an eye blink. Almost completely covering the boy before he once more activated what powers he could use with Aokiji's haki trying to suppress it. The heat of the energy melting the ice almost fast as the admiral could make it.

"H-h-how?"

"Kizaru's has not needed to fight seriously for a long time. But your own grandfather taught me never to go into a fight against a powerful opponent with anything less than all my cards on the table to begin."

"F-f-funny yu yuh you said t-that." As the ice crept up his chest Luffy turned his gaze up just as a massive blue bolt crashed down on them.

Aokiji may have cancelled out Luffys own channelling of electricity but a bolt straight from the heavens is another thing entirely. Since this wasn't something he was producing himself Aokiji couldn't stop it. The ice shattered and fell away, breaking Luffys contact with the admiral and giving him time to get away.

"I prefer to keep a few cards up my sleeve."

"EXTEND!"

The cool gold very rapidly heated up until it was almost molten slag which allowed it to reshape according to Luffys whims. The ring staff suddenly shot forward at blinding speed. Sacrificing it's girth and decoration to extend it's range. Smashing the ice man in the chest and into a million pieces.

Luffy sighed in relief but then raised his hand crackling with power towards the already reforming chunks of ice. Just as a glowing blue orb had formed underneath his fingers his other hand darted up to his head.

The orb vanished the instant something very fast and very deadly made contact with the logia users skin. He almost collapsed onto his knees before dropping it to the ground. Showing a dull green bullet at his feet.

"Sea stone?" He wondered aloud. Tracking the bullet back to it's point of origin he spotted a faint glint.

His eyes narrowed. "Hold this for me." He said before kicking over the power draining pellet right into the left nostril of Kuzans already regenerated head, halting any further reforming.

Luffy grinned like his family's namesake before vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

"YOU MISSED!" The not very beautiful woman had to be restrained to prevent her from killing her crew senior.

"I don't miss."

"BULLS^%T! YOU DIDN'T HIT HIM!"

"I don't miss. It simply was that his fate was not do die by my hand." Van Auger said in a tone that sounded like he was lecturing a child like adult.

"Grrr do you have 'any idea' what he's going to do when he finds us."

"This." A voice atop Van Augers rifle perch said. Giving the hidden Blackbeard pirates just enough time to see a pissed of god king right before the world went blue.

* * *

End chapter...in a minute

* * *

Pagaya stared blankly at the large crater just inches from where his groin used to be. Eternally grateful to whatever deity decided he could give his daughter siblings still he decided the best way to honour them is to make sure he wouldn't rely on their generosity twice.

"PAGAYA!" Not even checking first the Skypian ran in the direction of the voice, picking up something small and squirming from within the dust cloud and praying it wasn't an angry pygmy.

"Your ok!" The voice happily declared.

"No time to celebrate my boy! We dodged death once and I'm not trying for twice." He accelerated as much as he could. Until whatever was chasing him could no longer see the man.

However it was not because he was faster than this entity. No this was because it was otherwise preoccupied.

A long lobed man dressed in a formally pristine white rob coughed up blood violently, the dial weapon that allowed him to fire those destructive shots falling to the direst below. He shakily turned his head to see the face of the owner of the spear he running through his stomach.

"How?" He rasped out.

The Shandorian smiled cockily. "It's easy when the guy your after is tearing apart the jungle like a great snake with trying to hit a few lost Skypians with a very loud gun. You really should have worked on your aim, then maybe you'd have hit them sooner and I wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you."

Gods warrior gritted his teeth "You won't get away with this. Our god..."

"Is a two tonne walking heart attack who'd rather have others make decisions for him while he sits around stuffing his face. He won't give a crap what happens to a nameless idiot like you."

"MY NAME IS...!"

***SKLITCH***

"I don't care." The goat like man dropped when his killer pulled his weapon back. The Shandorian gazed into the forest in the direction the two others had ran in.

"Mmm They're heading in the direction of the ruins. Now what would you two be doing here." His curiosity peaked the tattooed young warrior took of after the boy and man. His weapon held tightly and ready for anything that might occur.

* * *

Ok now that was the end chapter.

Yeah I know. A long time coming. Had college work to finish so I was going in pretty much every day all day even through I was only supposed to have two half days a week.

Also I watched Summer wars and that got me riled up to finish this.

It didn't have the best title I know but I actually read 'the journey to the west' and can't find any parts of the book I could aptly name this chapter after so I went with as generic yet appropriate a title as I could. If you can think of a better one please tell me.

Yami edition is still being written but not as quickly as you'd like. If anyone thinks they could help speed up the writing process then please message me and let me know. This will be the last chapter before I truly start adding my own greater twist and originality to the plot so keep waiting.

So until next time this is Wolvenstrom wishing everyone good luck, good life, good health and goodbye!


End file.
